Recently, many devices have been developed to satisfy consumer demands and convenience with regard to power performance of a vehicle. As an example, front/rear view cameras for assisting parking, and an integrated display device for grasping status of a vehicle at a glance have been popularized. A driver can see obstacles using a display device and the distance measuring sensor mounted at front/rear sides of a vehicle when parking the vehicle, and can measure a distance to an obstacle.
Conventionally, in order to recognize an obstacle during parking, only limited information was provided in which a simple display of front/rear areas was displayed. As a measure to improve the conventional parking assisting system, a display device and method that is more intuitive and user-satisfying parking than the conventional one is badly needed.